


A Visit to Hyspero

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossing Timelines, DW Novel: The Scarlett Empress, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Lucky Rose, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, smidge of selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine wants to cheer Rose up after the misfire that was Father's Day, what he doesn't remember is that he's been to the planet before, and there's a bit of a run-in, timelines are crossed, and Rose meets his former self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to Hyspero

**Author's Note:**

> This is all PinchThePrincess' fault.
> 
> I asked for something to write, and boy did i get it.
> 
>  
> 
> referring to two doctor's is hard. so i apologize if there is ever any confusion.

Rose was upset, and rightly so, but it hurt the Doctor to see her like that. She’d apologized until his ears began to burn, and he wanted to do something to make them both feel better.

Visions of movies and cuddling and kisses and more touches than he deserved were pushed aside and hand waved away like a bothersome fly, and the Doctor strode up to where Rose sat, clutching a mug of tea in the kitchen, and beamed like he was father Christmas.

“What do you think about markets?”

Rose appeared to think it over, and even looked confused; like she was afraid it was a trick.

“They’re alright. I guess. Why?”

“Rose Tyler, we’re going to visit the stalls of Hyspero.”

He didn’t know why, but something about the name was comforting, familiar, and he knew Rose would enjoy going there.

She frowned, and wrinkles appeared on her forehead,

“What? Is it like a planet that’s just for shopping?”

The Doctor shrugged,

“Sort of yeah. It’s a world that lives in the fantastical era, the sort of stories you humans love reading about, with Jules Verne and steam punk style creations, well this place is filled with them. A day there is 21 hours long, and the air smells like clove and ginger.”

Rose perked up, and she gave him a small smile,

“Sounds very interesting. When are we going?”

The Doctor nodded at her mug,

“Soon as you finish your tea, we’ll be off. The TARDIS has set a course.”

Rose stood up, pushing the mug aside, and cautiously reached for his hand, he let her take it, squeezing it gently,

“I can drink tea later. Let’s go on an adventure.”

***

Rose was keen to put the fiasco and heartbreak that had been the last trip with the Doctor behind her. After all, he’d _died_ to protect her, Jackie, and everyone else in that church. How did you thank someone for that?

She followed the Doctor outside the TARDIS and tried not to squint at the bright daylight of the planet. The colorful stalls and loud voices calling for attention were a bit disorienting after the soothing calm lull of the vortex had been filling her ears, but Rose suddenly felt eager to explore, and began tugging on the Doctor’s hand, intent on visiting a booth filled with scarves and sparkling jewelry.

“See something you like?”

He asked her with a grin, and she nodded,

“It’s nearly mum’s birthday coming up. I should get her something nice.”

The Doctor cocked a brow at her,

“You don’t want anything for yourself? Don’t be shy Rose…I’ve got this.”

He held up a chrome stick, most resembling a piece of gum to Rose’s mind, and she nearly went cross eyed focusing on it.

“What’s that?”

“Credit stick. Up to one million intergalactic credits. Even you couldn’t spend it all on this planet.”

Rose smiled at him, and felt a bit more like herself,

“Want to bet?”

The Doctor shrugged,

“Not really.”

“Okay. Don’t think you have to baby sit me though. If you see something you’d rather be lookin’ at, off you go.”

His hand squeezed hers tighter, and she looked up at him, trapped in the cool blue ice of his stare,

“Rose, don’t think there’s anywhere else I’d rather go. No wandering off, remember?”

“Okay.”

She felt a little breathless, until he looked away, distracted by a robotic monkey that appeared to be swinging from stall to stall.

“What do you think about this one? It’s her color yeah?”

Rose plucked a soft purple scarf from the rack and held it out to the Doctor, but before he could form an opinion, negative or not, a green and brown blur flew straight at them, and nearly crushed Rose against the stall.

***

“Whoa mate, in a hurry are we?”

The Doctor frowned at the figure who was slowly getting to his feet, and he realized he’d let go of Rose’s hand, not on purpose, but the reason for their separation had been the clumsy fool now helping her to her feet.

He frowned. He wanted to do that.

The fool was even more audacious than he’d first thought instinctively, for as soon as Rose was standing upright, she was beaming and blushing as her hand was kissed.

“Oi! Let go of her.”

The Doctor strode forward, stepping between Rose and the stranger, and it was then that his rather large ears detected the sound of a gasp.

He found himself looking down, slightly, at his younger self.

“You!”

***

Rose was a bit confused. Dazed and confused, yep, that about summed it up. A gorgeous bloke who’d come literally out of nowhere ran into her, helped her up, then kissed her hand like she was some lady in an old timey film.

She’d never have noticed him, considering she was in the company of one of the handsomest and mysterious alien in the universe, but for his eyes. They seemed almost identical to the Doctors.

When the Doctor shouted at him, she was stunned to see a flare of recognition in his eyes.

“Do you know this guy?”

The Doctor turned to her the instant the stranger did, and together they spoke,

“He’s me.”

Rose blinked.

“What?”

“I’m you.”

Again in unison.

It was giving Rose a bit of a headache.

“I knew it the moment I saw you. Never forget that dreadful velvet and horrid plum. You look like a Victorian fop.”

The stranger, who seemed to also somehow be the Doctor looked hurt,

“Well if it weren’t for your mental signature I wouldn’t be able to recognize the ragged elephant eared fool I must become.”

Rose bit back a laugh, and put her hand over her mouth to keep the sound from escaping.

The Doctor, her Doctor, looked beet red. Well, his ears and the tip of his nose.

“You softheaded dandy!”

“You leather clad brute!”

“Doctor!”

Rose had to yell to be heard over the both of them as they began arguing, and though the Doctor wasn’t prone to violence, they nearly looked on the verge of a fistfight.

“Maybe we should have this argument…discussion somewhere else, yeah? People are staring.”

The leather clad Doctor nodded, finally seeing sense for a moment, and promptly seized hold of Rose’s hand with his right, and clamped a hold of his other self’s arm with his left.

***

The Doctor could hardly believe the TARDIS had been so careless. Bringing him into contact with his previous self? The pre-time war self? A man who, if he did more than take a passing glance at his own thoughts inside the head of the future self in front of him would discover the horrible truth?

The instant the Doctor crossed the threshold of the TARDIS, he placed a severe lock on his memories, one that even he couldn’t penetrate.

“Now…tell me what you’re doing here in the first place? I don’t recall ever having visited this planet in this body.”

The Doctor waved a hand impatiently at his velvet waistcoat clad self, and stood frowning, waiting for an answer.

He tried to avoid looking at Rose, who stood to the side of the console, seeming to be fighting the urge to smile.

His former self took a turn about the room, before wrinkling his nose and shaking his long chestnut curl covered head.

“You’ve redecorated. It’s not very welcoming at all. Where’s the fire place? And the library?”

The TARDIS hummed in annoyance, and the previous Doctor shrunk away from where he’d been absentmindedly stroking a strut, as if it would help bring back his former console room design.

“Answer the question!”

The Doctor took a menacing step forward, but his younger self didn’t seem fazed,

“I was here, helping foil a plan by the evil Scarlett Empress. Things were all done and settled, and once I took Samantha home, I decided to come back, to check on the planet, and maybe do a bit of window shopping.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes,

“I suppose you didn’t consider clothes shopping in the TARDIS wardrobe to fix that hideous faux pas you call an outfit.”

Before he could begin arguing with himself again, Rose suddenly stepped forward.

“Pardon me, Doctors, er, that is a bit weird to say. Can I call you something else?”

She was turned away from the leather clad Doctor, and looking steadily at his younger self.

He was stunned to see himself blush, and he hoped to hell and beyond he’d never looked like that when Rose had given him her full attention…but he knew the truth was likely that he had.

“You could always call me John…John Smith? It’s an alias I adore using on Earth. You’re from there. I can tell. You smell of the elements.”

The Doctor nearly rolled his eyes again. Oh yes. This incarnation had had a love of words and poetry and even dabbled in writing a few horrible sonnets.

“Okay…How about Doctor Smith? That makes it easy. What do you mean…elements? Do I smell like dirt or something?”

Rose looked worried, and the Doctor saw her attempt to smell her wrist, as if she’d forgotten perfume or something.

He’d always noticed how lovely she smelled, like fresh spring air and honey blossoms, but damned if he’d ever tell her.

Doctor Smith, as he’d been so graciously labeled by Rose, smiled gently,

“You smell of the sea and the sand. The rain after a drought, and yes, even a bit of earth itself. Don’t worry; it’s very appealing to anyone who isn’t human.”

The Doctor gritted his teeth, and Rose giggled, actually giggled and stepped closer to Doctor Smith.

“Are you having me on?”

Doctor Smith met his next incarnation’s eyes with a frightened stare, like a cornered rabbit.

“What’s the matter?”

The Doctor sneered,

“You flirting with my companion is the matter. Do you mind?”

Rose’s giggle abruptly ended, and the silence was deafening.

“He’s just you…so I don’t really see the problem…Doctor. You can’t possibly be jealous of yourself…can you?”

Doctor Smith licked his lips, and his eyes dropped to Rose’s own mouth, and the Doctor knew he was becoming entranced and bewitched by the idea of more physical contact with her. It drove him mad half the time he was travelling, so why wouldn’t it affect his past self?

“You’re not…together then?”

Doctor Smith asked, looking directly at Rose, and ignoring the Doctor completely.

Rose shook her head frantically,

“No! No of course not. We’re just friends…right Doctor?”

She looked at him, and he saw the hurt in her eyes, as her hand lifted to her mouth, and she nibbled nervously on her thumbnail, he ached to deny it.

He knew it in his hearts that what he felt for her was not the usual platonic care he’d always had for past companions, and in some cases, he’d felt more deeply for some than others, but had never dared to act on it.

“Gallifrey would never have approved anyway. They’d see it as potential abuse. They’d suggest I coerced you into traveling with me…in exchange for certain…favors.”

Rose’s eyes widened, and she focused on Doctor Smith.

“What do you mean? Gallifrey? I thought they’d all-?”

The Doctor rushed forward, and in an instant had clapped a hand over her mouth, while pulling her flush to his front. The move startled his past self, and Rose clearly protested, squirming in his arms, but he didn’t relent.

“Rose! You can’t say anything about that. It’s his future, my past, at stake. I’m going to have to wipe this encounter from my mind anyway, because it’s already been done. I have no memory of this as him, and he can’t remember this either.”

Doctor Smith looked very lost and confused, but he nodded.

“What were you about to say?”

Rose could only blink at him, and the Doctor growled,

“Stop asking questions about your future you daft idiot! I can’t tell you.”

Rose had relaxed somewhat in his arms, but now that there was no immediate danger, his body was beginning to react to her extremely close proximity, and with little to no grace, he stepped away and let go of her like he’d been burned.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Doctor Smith frowned,

“You felt it didn’t you?”

The Doctor swallowed,

“What are you going on about?”

***

Rose shivered, suddenly feeling a chill in the console room, and she half wondered if it wasn’t the TARDIS meddling with the controls. She’d barely changed into a union jack tee with cap sleeves and soft wash jeans before they’d left, and she’d been fine. But now she was suddenly craving the Doctor’s leather jacket around her arms.

Where had that thought come from?

Perhaps when he’d pulled her close and she’d gotten a great whiff of the warmed leather, warmed from his body heat, and something that was irresistibly him?

Yeah that’d be it.

The way his hand had cupped her mouth and covered nearly half her face.

She decided she’d have perfectly dirty dreams the next time she slept, and she’d concentrate on dreaming of the Doctor in his leather jacket, only that, with his hand keeping her quiet as he endeavored to make her scream.

She came back into the conversation the second she heard two words, “Rose,” and “Bond mate.”

“What?”

The Doctors both looked at her and hers looked a bit guilty, while the younger one, it seemed, looked simply confused.

“Why have you been denying yourself?”

The Doctor looked angry again,

“I haven’t been doing anything of the sort. There’s still free will you know, or have you forgotten in your constant need to be the bearer of annoying news and fashion?”

Doctor Smith sighed,

“Please stop ragging on my clothing. I’m you, for Rassalion’s sake. My sense of style changes nearly every time I regenerate, so what else is new?”

Rose frowned,

“What’s that?”

The Doctor looked at her, somewhat apologetic,

“It’s when I change. More than my outfits and my mind. Every cell in my body changes me into a new man, usually only after a life threatening injury. Sometimes strong emotions or devastation can trigger it too.”

Rose gulped.

She had a feeling she knew what would lead to the end of the frock wearing, long haired, gentle faced man before her.

“I hate to be the fun killer, but I’m starving. Can we have a snack before you two resume having a go at each other?”

The Doctor gave his former self a look, and he nodded.

“Fragile humans and your appetites.”

***

When the trio arrived at the kitchen, the Doctor was stunned to see the table set for them, with a bucket of ice, inside which sat a bottle of champagne framed by three gleaming glasses, along with a plate of bright red raspberries, looking fresh plucked, and a chocolate fondue fountain.

“What the hell is this?”

The Doctor mostly shouted at the ceiling, but Rose rushed forward, a smile forming on her face.

“Oh these are gorgeous! Your ship is a beauty, and so clever too.”

The lights flashed at once, indicating the TARDIS’s pleasure at the compliment, and Doctor Smith beamed at Rose.

“She really likes you.”

The Doctor glowered,

“Of course she does.”

“No I mean a lot! She’s practically purring, and she’s given us a dessert fit for kings…and a queen.”

He nodded to Rose, who was halfway to uncorking the champagne.

“Oops!”

The cork went flying, and by some miracle the Doctor caught it before it could do any damage, and Rose giggled,

“Thanks. A full glass or half?”

Doctor Smith rushed forward,

“I think if I’m to forget this entire occasion, better make it a full one.”

“Can time lords hold their liquor?”

Rose asked with a wink, and the Doctor sighed impatiently.

“Rose, it’s not as if its hyper vodka. I think one whole glass will do barely more than make my stomach rumble.”

“I think that just means you’re hungry. Have a raspberry.”

If anyone else but Rose had dared suggesting they’d feed the Doctor, he would have thrown them out. Well, maybe not.

But when Rose stuck a raspberry on the end of her index finger, and delicately held it under the melted chocolate until coated to her satisfaction before bringing it to his lips expectantly, he lost all rational thought.

He wrapped his mouth around her fingertip and plucked the sweet cocoa coated berry into his mouth with surprising speed. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

That was until his superior time lord senses picked up the slight hint of Rose behind the berry taste.

***

Rose wasn’t sure exactly what hyper vodka was, but by her reckoning, the Doctor was more susceptible to champagne than he thought.

She dissolved into giggles after everything Doctor Smith said after her fifth or sixth glass, and felt no shame in smearing a bit of chocolate on his cheek, just so she could press a kiss to it, insisting it needed to be cleaned properly, not with a napkin.

The blush that spread over his skin was extremely satisfying, and he looked quite handsome that way. Cheeks flushed, chestnut hair looking as if it was begging for her touch, the only thing holding her back was the fact her Doctor had yet to make a real move.

Sure he was staring at her, and devouring raspberries as if they were kisses of hers…did she just say that out loud? Why had he stopped?

“A kiss from a Rose would be much sweeter.”

The Doctor was spouting his own poetry!

 _Her_ Doctor!

Rose swallowed her fear, and turned to him, bringing her hand up to trace the slight shadow of stubble on his cheek, and looking steadily in his blue eyes, which so often resembled ice, but now seemed to be molten silver.

“Okay, hold still.”

She leaned in, closing the distance between them, and pressed her lips to his. The Doctor’s mouth was thinner than his previous self, not that she’d been staring or imagining how it would feel to kiss either.

He tasted just like the fruit he’d been feasting on, sharp and tart and tangy.

But when his mouth parted and his tongue searched out hers, she gasped.

His hands were gripping her waist and he was pressing her back against the counter before she could blink.

Eventually she had to pull back to breathe, and she realized the lightheadedness wasn’t just from lack of air, but from the alcohol.

“Doctor…”

“Yes Rose?”

“May I kiss you?”

The Doctor frowned, and reached up to brush her bottom lip with his thumb,

“Didn’t you just?”

Rose smiled lazily, and shook her head,

“I mean…the other you.”

The Doctor’s expression darkened for an instant, but then he nodded.

“If you wish.”

“Yes please.”

Rose worried her bottom lip, wishing she’d bitten at his thumb when it had been near, and she saw his pupils expand slightly, black edging out the silver rings.

“Go on then…don’t keep me waiting.”

Rose moved on shaky legs over to where Doctor Smith stood, watching rather gape mouthed with his hand still wrapped around his now empty glass.

“Rose… you’re utterly breathtaking like this.”

She stepped inside his orbit, and could smell the chocolate on him. So this version had a fondness for straight sweets, while her Doctor preferred the bittersweet. It made a strange sort of sense.

“Like what?”

Her hands were working their way into his hair, and the silky softness of his curls was in sharp contrast to her Doctor’s close cropped hair.

“Ripe with desire.”

Rose hummed, and her eyes fell shut, lips slightly parted as she waited for him to make the first, well, second move.

She didn’t have to wait long.

The other Doctor was just about her height, and it helped immensely. His arms encircled her, and he pulled her in like she was something precious, delicate and worth preserving.

When his mouth met hers, it was a symphony of sensation.

She tasted chocolate and crisp champagne, and his lips were hot against her own.

He pulled back first, watching her heave in a couple gulps of air, before glancing back over at himself, a sort of pleading look in his eyes,

“If I have to forget, can’t you make an exception…let yourself love her as she deserves, at least once?”

Rose gulped, and looked at her Doctor, the haze of the alcohol lifting enough to let her see that what she’d long dreamed of and imagined wasn’t completely made up.

The Doctor _did_ care for her. All the jokes and jabs that he wasn’t her boyfriend; they were just friends, _not a sexual relationship,_ echoed in her ears.

“Okay.”  
***

The Doctor wasn’t quite sure why he’d agreed to it in the first place, until he looked at Rose, and saw her literally glowing with happiness.

Well, if she looked at him like that more often, he didn’t know what he’d do.

His former self led her down the hall, away from the kitchen, and he was tempted to ask him just where he thought he was going, until his bedroom door appeared a few feet away, and the words died in his throat.

It was her.

The TARDIS was encouraging this!

It had to be.

Rose looked around at him, with a nervous smile, for he could hear the pounding of her single heart, and he knew what it meant.

“You alright?”

“Of course. Never better.”

“Good.”

She reached out for his hand, and he gave it to her, just as easily as he’d given her his hearts weeks back.

“So beautiful.”

It took him a moment to realize his former self wasn’t actually speaking of Rose in that moment, but of the TARDIS. The room she’d created, and placed inside his usual room, which he barely slept in as it was, looked right out of a fancy luxury resort planet.

More meddling.

The bed was at least twice the size of his normal mattress, and looked big enough for them all to fit in.

He gulped.

Was that what this was really about?

Did Rose want him too?

The Doctor frowned.

No. It was all about the poetic and soft him. He was there for what purpose then?

To watch?

To be tortured by the sight of himself, enjoying his love, when he couldn’t?

Rose tugged on his hand, and his heartstrings vibrated in turn.

“Come on.”

His younger self was already standing beside the bed, looking rather like he was going to the gallows, until Rose suddenly let go of both of them to pull at the hem of her shirt.

“Uh Rose, wait.”

“What?”

She’d not heard him through the fabric it seemed, so she’d finished pulling it off, leaving her clad only in a pale white lace bra, which left little to the imagination.

The flush that started in the apple of her cheeks quickly spread down her chest, and she looked at the floor.

“I hoped you would get to see this someday.”

Both Doctor’s gulped.

“You wore that…for me?”

The Doctor asked, watching his former self simply drink in the sight of her, and Rose nodded.

“I always dress like I’m gonna hafta strip down around you.”

She suddenly looked worried, and her arms crossed, attempting to hide herself, but his younger self reached out and stopped her with a gentle hand on each shoulder blade,

“Don’t. You’re lovely. Like an angel.”

He was right.

The soft light that illuminated the room seemed to be drawn to Rose’s hair, and it framed her much like a halo.

The Doctor wondered how sacrilegious it would be to fall on his knees before her.

He half considered it before realizing how little he’d want to get up.

“Me next, I suppose. Got to get rid of this dreadful thing for a bit.”

***

Doctor Smith winked at Rose, and she watched astonished as he began flicking open the buttons of his vest, and then his shirt, peeling both off at once, leaving himself bare from the waist up.

“Oh…wow.”

Rose couldn’t resist touching him, and the small shiver and jump he made at her hands contacting his skin was adorable.

She’d been prepared to kiss him, and do her darndest to ravish him if possible, when she caught sight of her Doctor still standing and watching, her more than him, a bit desperately, if his slightly tented trousers were any indication.

“Why are you standing so far away Doctor?”

With one hand still greedily fondling every inch of the younger Doctor’s bare chest, Rose reached her other hand back over towards her Doctor.

“I dunno, I just didn’t want to be in the way.”

He mumbled the horrible excuse and Rose simply shook her head,

“Not in the way…you’re a missing piece.”

She tugged the hand that tentatively wrapped around hers, and standing on her tiptoes, she drew him close for a kiss, never breaking her hold on the other Doctor.

Now they were all in the same orbit.

“I think you’re overdressed Doctor.”

Rose licked her lips, and glanced at the leather jacket which still clung to her Doctor like a mantel, like his shell he thought he couldn’t possibly give up.

“Okay.”

Rose stepped right up to him, using both hands to gently push the jacket off his broad shoulders, relishing the feel of his wiry muscles beneath just the thin fabric of his jumper.

“A little more I think…”

Her hands dipped down, low enough to brush over his hipbones, and he jumped slightly at her touch.

“Sorry.”

“S’alright. Are my hands cold?”

Her Doctor shook his head, while she could feel the younger Doctor shifting behind her, and when she glanced back, she saw with widening eyes that he’d begun shucking his own trousers.

“I wanted to do that.”

She wasn’t complaining, not really, but the absolutely wicked grin that formed on Doctor Smith’s face took her breath away,

“You’re busy.”

The Doctor in front of her clucked his tongue to get her attention, as if he really needed to. Sharp edges and cool skin beneath her fingertips drew her focus well enough.

She curled her hands under the hem of his jumper and began to pull up slowly, every inch of skin revealed to her a treasure in and of itself.

Her Doctor was about to be bared to her gaze, and she felt like the luckiest girl in the entire universe.

***

The Doctor was shaking so hard, surely she could feel it?

His hearts were beating a tattoo against his ribs, and as Rose’s hands slide past them, he knew she’d see him for what he was…a nervous wreck.

But no. She simply stared at him and drank her fill of his appearance as if she was dying of thirst, and he was the oasis in the desert.

“Well, I’m not exactly pretty.”

Rose bit her lip, and her hands began to trace over the few scars she could see, mostly puckered and twisted lines that had been from shrapnel and a few laser wounds.

“You’re beautiful.”

The Doctor fought the urge to glare at his younger self, who just then decided it was necessary to plant a kiss on Rose’s bare shoulder, while slyly slipping off her bra straps and unsnapping her bra.

Well, then again maybe it was necessary.

Rose blushed and giggled, and leaned in just close enough to plant a kiss on the Doctor’s collarbone before turning around to give Doctor Smith a bit more attention.

He couldn’t blame her really.

His scars weren’t pretty, but she was kind.

The kindest human he knew.

In that moment, he wasn’t sure he’d ever loved her more.

Then he began to look at her bare back, and he wondered if he could map it with his mouth, or if that would be too boring, and not bring her enough pleasure.

That was all he wanted, and needed.

If Rose could find a supernova of delight at his hands, he’d be a happy man.

He decided to do it.

He slowly dropped to his knees, kissing alone her spine the entire journey, before slowly reaching around her waist to unsnap her jeans.

He heard her gasp, and felt her jump slightly, and he grinned.

He’d surprised her.

The slow reveal of the soft curve of her bum, and the matching white lace knickers that barely hid her sex from him was intoxicating.

Surely he’d died and gone to some version of heaven?

***

Rose had been prepared to kiss Doctor Smith, and perhaps dare to reach down and palm his frankly impressive time lord erection, when she’d felt kisses on her back, and her Doctor’s hands on her waist, as they’d moved to undo her jeans.

She barely had time to think before a kiss was placed just above her hip, and then around to the edge of her knickers.

“You can take them off if you want.”

She whispered against Doctor Smith’s mouth, but she knew her Doctor heard her.

“Good. They’re hindering my progress.”

Was his smart reply.

He wasn’t gentle about it, though, and she squeaked in surprise as she felt his hands brushing her hips, fingers gripping the fabric tightly before wrenching it apart at the seams, and tossing the scraps aside, leaving her bare and trapped between two aroused time lords.

Well, one man, two forms.

“I liked those.”

Rose pouted, and Doctor Smith chuckled,

“I think I did too, but I’ll probably get you another.”

Rose flushed, and then clenched her thighs together as her Doctor shifted around to kiss her just below her navel.

“Um.”

He looked up at her, and the mere fact that she was looking down at him in such a position made her dizzy,

“Yes Rose?”

“I think we should move to the bed.”

She managed to reply, and her Doctor nodded, looking only slightly disappointed.

“Trousers, off.”

She ordered, climbing onto the silk sheets, with only the younger Doctor at her side, but he wasn’t exactly uninvolved.

For someone who claimed to be celibate, well, never claimed, but acted, he seemed to know what he was doing with kisses and soft but firm touches to her bare breasts.

Rose watched hungrily as her Doctor shucked off his trousers and leapt to join them.

“No pants?”

She was slightly stunned.

He grinned,

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“Just in case…I suppose. Like you and your lingerie.”

Rose blushed.

“Oh.”

“Not just wishful thinking then is it?”

She shook her head, and watched as his eyes took in her breasts, and budding nipples, thanks to Doctor Smith’s ministrations.

“Stunning. May I?”

Rose wasn’t quite sure what he was asking for, but she nodded frantically, watching as his mouth descended over the breast closest to him, and he kissed just to the right of the nipple before licking it and then completely pulling it into his mouth, suckling just hard enough to tease her beyond reason.

“I need…”

The Doctor beside her let his hand drift down her hips, and with barely a question, searched out her folds to find them soaking.

“What is it my love?”

He only whispered it in her ear, but Rose knew he meant every word.

“I need you, inside me. Please.”

His fingers were stroking a fire that only her Doctor could quench.

He pulled away from her breast and slowly moved to lean over her, still looking as guarded and worried as he had that day inside Downing Street.

“You’re sure?”

Rose reached up to grab the back of his neck, bringing his head down to kiss him fiercely, only breaking away for a moment to whisper,

“Always.”

With an elegance that reminded Rose vaguely of a panther, in her semi-inebriated state, her Doctor shifted to sheath himself inside her with one precise movement.

The Doctor beside her began to kiss along her neck, his clever hands still touching her breasts, and occasionally he would move away to stroke himself.

If Rose had been able to focus enough, she might have protested she’d do it herself, but she was lost in a haze of pleasure as her Doctor moved inside her.

She knew there was a joke to be made about time lord stamina, for how else could he manage to bring her so close, literally hovering on the edge of her climax, and then pull back, and leave her frantic with need.

“What are you doing?”

He pulled her hips up and clutched her to him, his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

“Trying to remember this moment, forever. In case it can’t…”

Rose sighed,

“Doctor. Please. We’ve put this off long enough. You really think this is a onetime thing?”

The younger Doctor bit back a laugh, despite his incredibly aroused state, and Rose gave into her giggles, before her Doctor cut them off with another sharp thrust.

“Oh!”

“No such thing as one night stands on the TARDIS Rose.”

“Should have known it’d be something like that.”

“Like what?”

“You’re clingy when you’re in bed with a woman.”

Rose grinned cheekily and her Doctor merely gave her a look that would have melted her knickers at five paces.

“When I’m with you.”

A twist of his hips was all it took to pry the scream from her throat, and she suddenly realized dreams could never compare to the real thing.

He pulled out from inside her, and fell onto his back panting with exertion, and Rose was about to laugh at how the silly little human had worn him out, when the younger Doctor kissed her full on the mouth.

As if she’d forgotten him.

“My turn?”

She gulped.

“Okay.”

Her Doctor merely grunted, and then shifted so he was lying on his side, and better able to watch. The flush of heat that spread over Rose’s skin was not from embarrassment, but pure pleasure.

Did it count as voyeurism when one observed a past self?

Rose didn’t have much more time to philosophize, as the younger Doctor slowly and lazily began to touch her, stoking the fire that she’d thought had burned out. But as was the case for many things, one orgasm was not enough.

Not at all.

That time, there was no hurry or rush. No gripping hands or bruising holds, not that Rose minded either. Doctor Smith was just a bit different, and in every way she adored.

He was tender and gentle, and he even whispered sweet nothings to her as he thrust inside her, and out, with slow teasing movements.

She was on the verge of tears, prepared to beg him to fuck her harder, and a bit faster, when she jumped at the feeling of a rough calloused finger on her clit.

She looked over at her Doctor and he was grinning wickedly.

An echo of his former self.

“I love you.”

It slipped out, unbidden, and the younger Doctor inside her fell over the edge and lost himself in bliss at her words, and all they meant to him.

Thanks to his time lord stamina, even after that, he was still hard inside her, and Rose wasn’t far off any more, not with the helping hand of her Doctor.

“Rose, you are more precious to me than anything. You know I love you too.”

His free hand cupped her cheek as he moved to kiss her, and Rose shattered beneath his touch and his mouth.

The younger Doctor fell off to the side, and Rose searched out a hand with hers, gripping it tightly and lacing their fingers together, as she did with her Doctor.

“I’m sorry.”

She found herself whispering to them both, but only was met with confusion.

“Whatever for?”

“Why?”

“This whole thing. It’s my fault really. You shouldn’t have to forget. I don’t want you to.”

Her Doctor sighed,

“Rose, it’s the only way. I won’t forget anything. If that helps.”

Rose nodded,

“I know. But I just wish…”

“I’ll take you with me Rose. Somehow. Some way. Love is the one thing that transcends time and space. There will be something, a spark, which will lead me to you. This entire event, this fixed point is evidence of that much.”

Rose gulped, and turned to her Doctor,

“Is that alright?”

He nodded,

“I should have known my meeting you was no accident. Drawn across the universe, dancing through stars and galaxies, all to find you, my pink and yellow human.”

Rose beamed at him, and clutched his hand tighter,

“Can we stay like this? Just for a little bit longer?”

The Doctor nodded,

“Of course.”

Rose drifted off to sleep, and she’d never slept as well since before that night.

***

The Doctors gently pulled away from Rose’s grasp the instant they felt her fall into her deepest sleep.

The younger Doctor got dressed as swiftly as possible, and then placed a chaste kiss on Rose’s forehead before departing the room, without looking back.

When his leather clad counterpart arrived in the console room, he looked decidedly unhappy.

“Cheer up. You’ve got your whole future with her. My future. I won’t get to see her for…well, a while I’d guess.”

The leather clad Doctor scowled,

“Stop trying to get future information from me!”

His younger self held up his hands,

“I’m sorry! Forgive me for being curious.”

He scowled again,

“Some things you shouldn’t seek out. Now come here. I need to adjust your memories. They’ll return to you, after the first time you…uh, make love to Rose.”

The leather clad Doctor blinked, and he realized it was true. There in his mind, was a slight foggy haze surrounding the events of visiting the planet Hyspero, but one thing was certain, the time loop was closed.

The younger Doctor beamed,

“Okay. How shall we do it?”

The leather clad Doctor sighed,

“I think you know the safest way.”

His younger self blushed,

“Oh…that. I was more afraid you’d sock me in the jaw.”

He snorted,

“Why would I want to hurt the pretty face Rose loves?”

His younger self preened a little, and before he could go getting too big of a head, he stepped forward, closing the space between them, clasping both hands around the shorter man’s head, and pulling him in for a kiss.

By far the safest and most gentle way to remove, or reveal memories.

He released his hold on his younger self, and before the curly haired self declared fop could open his eyes, he pushed him out the front doors of the TARDIS.

“There! Back safe and sound.  


The TARDIS hummed at him, and he scowled at her for the third time in as many minutes,

“Don’t look at me like that. I’ve been through enough. I didn’t need a whack on the head in addition to a hangover. He’s got a lot coming up you know…I thought being kind was the best thing.”

She hummed again, and seemed to remind him of something he’d forgotten.

“Rose!”

He threw the lever to fly the ship into the vortex, and then sprinted down the hallway, shedding his clothes as he went.

As if he would turn down the chance to cuddle and spoon his naked Rose.

***

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: "Love is the one thing that transcends time and space." From Interstellar. because how could that NOT apply to the Doctor and Rose....come on.


End file.
